Only She Hears The Thunder
by LovelyHanako
Summary: When tragedy hits her, she pushes away her love withholding a deep secret...Will she ever tell him? Sasuhina, Minor Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Sitting wrapped up in a blanket, a young woman watches the clouds as they start to darken and signal a storm was approaching fast. The petite woman pulls the blanket closer, trying her best not to panic, whispering to herself that it's just going to rain, and it'll be over before she knows it. The quiet chant to herself was interrupted by movement down at her feet. Her cat had jumped onto the window seat with her. He rested down with his chest out and fluffy black tail wrapped around himself, staring up at her with his bright blue eyes. She stared down to the cat with her pale lavender eyes, forgetting the panic that was just rising inside her. She stretches out her hand like an invitation waiting for approval. The cat stares momentarily and then swiftly made his way up to the inviting hand, rubbing his head against it purring in delight. This calms her, so she pulls the cat more onto her lap and pets his head.

"Shadow, you always know when I'm in distress," the woman mumbles to the cat, scratching underneath the feline's chin and feeling the vibrations of his purrs. She leans her head onto the cool surface of the window. She thinks back at how she'd gotten her fur baby.

_Flashback_

"_Hinata what are you doing?" A voice calls out to its crouching girlfriend, covering her with his tall shadow frame. "You know you're not well. The last thing you need, is to be out here in this storm."_

"_But I thought I heard something," she says quietly, sniffing a little, not wanting to miss the sound. _

"_Wha-" _

"_There! Did you hear that?" She interrupted him, pointing off towards a bush not too far from where she was crouched at._

"_No-" _

_Meow _

"_Was that a cat?" Her male companion asked while he crouched down beside her, looking at the same bush she was just pointing at. _

"_I think so."_

_Hinata got down onto her hands and knees and crawled over to the bushes, peering underneath the leaves to find a black kitten staring straight back at her with the brightest blue eyes. The kitten looks to be only a few weeks old going by how small it is even at the full standing position. The poor thing could still be held in one hand. Hinata took notice of one leg that the kitten wouldn't put full weight on. The young kitten let out another whine in pain, melting Hinata's heart. The poor kitten sounded scared and in pain. This made her go into full save kitten mode, getting flat on her stomach. She gave orders to her boyfriend to retrieve a towel. She reaches for the kitten, ignoring the scratches of the branches and the protest of the kitten. Being careful not to grab the side where the injured leg is, she picks up the kitten. The whines grew louder as she pulls the kitten out fast. _

"_Its okay, Hinata got you." Hinata cradles the kitten to her chest, whines not ceasing. She tries her best to comfort it as her boyfriend came back with the towel. She gently wraps the kitten into the towel and rushes off to the house to never come back out. She had to cater to the newest member of the family was added._

_Flashback Ends_

Hinata jerks off the window as a loud rumble roared throughout the apartment, scaring her to death. Shadow, not liking the sudden movement, jumps from Hinata lap, his tail swinging back and forth as he walks away in annoyance off to search for a new spot to lay down at. Hinata's attention turned back towards the windows. The clouds are now full dark gray, making it almost seem like nighttime when its only five in the evening. One hand moves towards her abdomen feeling anxious and sick. The rain started off light then grew stronger as she watches on. Not liking the looks of the scenery in front of her, she quickly secures the blanket around her and moves off the window seat.

Hinata's feet padded along the wooden floors the blanket trailing behind, trying her best to ignore another thunder that roared behind her in anger from the lack of attention that it wasn't giving. Turning the corner, she headed off towards her bedroom to check her phone that she left on the charger. Entering the dimmed room, she could spot a lump in the middle of the bed, meaning Shadow found himself a new spot to rest. While approaching one side of the bed where her phone was charging, a box caught her eye. After walking slowly over to it, she looks over the contents of the box.

The box held knickknacks, books, CDs, and a few clothing items that didn't belong to her. She picks up a black shirt that was sitting on top, holding it out reflecting on the memories that the shirt held. She brings the shirt up to her nose and smells the faint scent of the owner. Even after being washed, she can still smell a hint of him. An image of him flashes in her mind, a smirk planted on his face. A thin smile form, but quickly turned into a frown as the tears started to flow down her cheeks. Pain that she hadn't felt in a while, resurfaced, she didn't want to cope with that discomfort anymore, but it started to take over and she couldn't help the hiccup that came with tears. She fell to the floor, bringing the shirt to her face, the forgotten blanket falling off her shoulders. She cried harder, the feeling of guilt washing over her in knowing the reason that things are the way they are is because of her.

It's her fault that they aren't together. She pushed him away from the problem that she couldn't bring him into. He didn't need to know the dirty little secret that she was keeping from him. He didn't need to know how she wasn't perfect like he always use to whisper in her ear at night as they made love. He just didn't need to know how she is broken goods and she can't let him be with something so broken when he has so much potential. He needs someone that can match and give him the things that she couldn't give. The cries grew louder matching the sound of the thunder going outside. Not even the shirt crumbled to her face could muffle the hurt and guilt that she felt as the tears wouldn't stop.

She could have gone on longer if a faint ringing didn't take her notice. She peers over the now damped shirt with a hiccup to catch the light of her phone go off. Seconds later a beep goes off lighting up the screen of her phone again, signaling she has received a text message. She didn't move right away. She sniffled and thought more on the past. Minutes went by as she dwelled. Another beep goes off again, lighting up the phone again. Thinking something could be wrong from the constant notifications, she crawls over to her nightstand, knocking Shadow off her lap during the process. She had no idea when the cat had decided to come to her through her cries. She wipes her tearstained face with back of her hand, not really helping with a few tears still slipping down her cheek. She pressed the home button to her iPhone, and nearly drops it as she saw the person that had been trying to reach her. Her eyes scan the content of the text, and she almost slaps her forehead out of forgetfulness. Rechecking the messages, she read them out loud,

"Hey, letting you know I'm on the way over to pick up the box."

"I'm almost there. What's your apartment number?"

Oh, how could she forget the whole reason for feeling cloudy and emotional today was behind the box the whole time. The owner was on the way to reclaim his belongings that was left behind after they separated. She just so happened to find it after moving into her new apartment a few weeks back. A wave of nervousness flooded her body. She wasn't ready to see him, not like this. The whole reason for giving him the stuff back so late, was because she wasn't ready. She didn't know what she would do or say to him. She had blinded him by the sudden break up.

_Beep._Another text just came through.

'I'm here. What's your apartment number?"

Hinata jumped to her feet and a wave of emotion came down onto her. She was happy to see him after not seeing him for so long after breaking up, but then the happy turned to guilt, then that to sad. He never did anything wrong, but she felt that she did the right thing and shouldn't let the emotions deter her from what she thought was right.

'Apartment K 213.' She quickly texted back, placing her phone back onto the side table. She paced back and forth, flattening out the invisible wrinkles that was on her shirt. Waiting for a knock to sound throughout the two-bedroom apartment. During the pacing Hinata caught a glimpse of herself making herself pause, she didn't look bad. She was wearing black loose joggers with a lavender tank top. Her hair was in a messing bun, but her bang and loose pieces of hair was stuck to her face. With quick hands she pulled her hair out and comb her fingers through the knotted hair. Checking her eyes next, she flinches with how red and puffy they look from crying. She couldn't do much about that but try to hide them with her overgrown bang.

_Knock_,_ knock _

Hinata froze in place. 'He really here,' she thought to herself. She couldn't believe that the person she pushed away is outside her front door right now. She took a step back and peer outside her bedroom door where she could see a clear view of her beloved front door. 'Maybe I'm imagining it…" Hinata's mind wanted it to be all a trick that she hadn't received any text from her ex just moments ago.

_Knock, Knock_

"My mind just can't win." Hinata mumbled to herself.

After a few more seconds that felt like the longest minutes, she finally took steps to the front door. Each step brought more nervousness down into the pit of her stomach. It felt like a war was going off in her, and the nervousness was currently winning. She felt her stomach start to turn and she thought for a second, she would have to run for the bathroom. Taking slow deep breaths, she tried her best to calm down. Reaching out to the door knob another loud thunder roared to life, making her squeak in fear reminding her that it was still there. Almost forgetting that it was raining, and her visitor was previously standing out in the mess, she quickly turns the knob.

She came face to face with her ex, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hinata," he grunted out.

"Um…Hi, Sa-Sasuke," Hinata whispered out. She didn't look directly at him. Her eyes looked past him to the neighboring door across the hallway.

"Hinata," he called out again with a little more volume to his voice, trying to gain her attention. The extra volume made her flinch and had her eyes avert up to his, wishing she hadn't. He was staring down at her with his deep emotionless onyx eyes. Hinata couldn't take her eyes off his. She felt like a deer caught in headlights. They stared at each other till Hinata lost the staring contest and gave Sasuke a quick scan over, noticing his attire.

He was dressed in his usual business suit, but his usual neat attire was disheveled. His black button up shirt was undone by a couple buttons with no sign of a tie or suit jacket. The shirt was also untucked from his black slacks, sleeves rolled up to his elbow. The shirt looked to be tight against him along with his pants but not as bad as his shirt. Raising an eyebrow, her eyes move back up to his face taking full notice that his jet-black hair was not nice and combed but matted to his face. He was soaked.

"Sasuke your wet!" Hinata, forgetting her nervous war that was going on in her stomach, she reaches out to touch the shirt which was indeed soaking wet. "Where is your umbrella?"

"I believe it's in the box of stuff I came to retrieve," he replied, eyes still never leaving her face, ignoring the finger that was poking him in the chest. "Have you been crying?"

"Oh." Hinata tilted her head down to hide her eyes, quickly remembering a navy blue umbrella was in fact in the box. Finger still pressed to his shirt, she quickly withdrew her hand back to her side ignoring his question. "Come in and let me get you a towel."

Hinata turned around to rush back down the hallway she just came from to fetch him a towel from the bathroom. Returning, she found Sasuke not to far from the front door, crouching down and petting Shadow who was walking back and forth constantly rubbing his head across Sasuke's pants leg. He was excited to see his other owner. She watches the pair and remembers how they first didn't like each other, but after a few months of hissing and glares, they became the best of friends. A tiny smile formed on her lips, love seeing Shadow being happy. He was happy with her, but she could see the difference in the way he acted when Sasuke wasn't there. Now with Sasuke here, she could she the old Shadow coming back. She walks up to the two and handed off the towel to Sasuke, not saying anything when he looked up to grab it.

He said his thanks and started off drying his hair.

"Sasuke, you have some shirts that was left behind if you want to change out your soaking shirt," Hinata said to Sasuke, crouching down to floor to pet the happy cat that was walking between the two.

"Yeah, that be cool."

Hinata could feel the tension in the air between them. What should she think? The way the relationship ended was horrible and just to be able to form sentences to each other was a blessing. "I'll be right back."

Hinata went back towards the bedroom to gather up the box that belong to him, leaving out the shirt that she cried on, not wanting to explain a damp shirt. After making her way back to the front of the apartment, she sees Sasuke wasn't by the front door anymore. Glancing over towards the living room, she still didn't see him or Shadow. She places the box onto the couch, and turned around to about call out for him, till she came face to a shirtless Sasuke holding a wet shirt in his hand.

"Sasuke!" Hinata face turned bright red with shock written on her face. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for a shirt obviously." He walked towards her.

Hinata, not liking the decreasing space between the two, took a couple steps back, bumping into the couch, trying her best not to stare at her ex boyfriend chest. He stopped a few inches from her and bent over, reaching past her for a shirt that was sitting on top, replacing it with the damp shirt. Hinata caught scent of his spicy cologne, and almost whimpered. "What wrong, Hinata? You've clearly seen me in less clothing before. This is nothing new."

"I have no business seeing you shirtless, we aren't together."

"I wonder why," he whispered into her ear giving her chill bumps.

"Sasuke, you know why."

"To be honest I don't know why." He pulled away, standing up full height staring down at her. "I really don't." His voice went cold, seeking information that Hinata wasn't willing to give. Even behind the cold demeanor she could hear the hurt that was hidden in his words. She didn't have the energy to go through another argument with him she was tired emotional and physically.

"Please, can we not go there again?" Hinata pushed off from the couch trying to pass him to get away from the guilt that was building back up and the potential argument that was rearing its ugly little head. Before she could make it pass him, he grasps onto her forearm pulling her back in front of him tighten his grip.

"I want to go there Hi-na-ta." Sounding out each syllable of her name pulling her even closer. Her chest pressing into his naked one. His voice rising with annoyance, with his free hand he grabbed onto her chin forcing her to look at him. Anyone else would have seen rage looking into his eyes right now, but not her she could see anger yes, but she also can see the pain that she caused him. She felt the stinging behind her eyes signaling she was about to cry. This is the last thing she wanted to do.

"Well I don't, Sasuke!" She yelled out. Gaining confidence, she pushed more against his chest not caring how close they were to each other right now. Showing she wasn't about to back down.

"Why?!" Sasuke yelled back matching her tone.

"Why what?"

"Why can't you tell me the truth on why we broke up."

"You already know!"

"Bullshit, you gave me bullshit Hinata." He paused, voice going lower almost cracking. He leaned forward almost touching her forehead with his. "What did I do wrong?" He finally let go of her, pushing his hands into his damp hair. "Please tell me," he whispered.

Hinata confidence deflated instantly hearing his voice crack. There was a moment of silence between them, you could hear a pen drop.

"Sasuke…" Hinata started.

"Just please tell me," his voice interrupted her with another quiet plea.

"I…You need to leave Sasuke."

Hinata turned from him, crossing her arms, trying her hardest not to shake. She couldn't hold it in anymore tears slowly started to flow down her face. Each drop hitting her bare arm. This was the main reason for holding onto the box for so long. She didn't want to reopen the slowly healing wound she inflicted to their relationship. Another thunder roared throughout the apartment, making her loose what little self-control she had left. She let out a loud cry, wishing she was back alone, wishing he would just drop the subject and leave. Arms encircled around her midsection holding onto her tightly. A head rested on her shoulder, arms pulling her even closer. Another cry came out. 'Why was he showing her kindness?' she thought to herself. She didn't deserve this, not one second of it. Though her mind is telling her to move and push him away, she ignores it and let herself enjoy the comfort that she desperately needed.

They didn't say another word to each other. They didn't want to interrupt the moment that was happening between them. Enjoying the warmth and comfort, she leans more into the embrace as her cries started to fade. Sasuke still held on tightly, not wanting to break away fearing she might break down again. She felt his head moving, thinking he was about to move she was ready herself for the cold, so she closes her eyes. She reopens them when she felt something warm touch her neck.

"Sasuke?" She whispered breaking the silence, trying to move her head to find the sensation was coming from Sasuke lips against her neck.

"Don't move," he mumbled against her neck. He slowly pressed his lip back against her neck and slowly leaving a trail of warmth each spot he touched with his lips.

Hinata bit her lip, trying to hold a moan that was desperately trying to leave out.

'Hinata, what are you doing? This can't be happening.' Hinata's conscious shouted in her head. Alarms was ringing loudly in her head telling herself to stop what was happening. She felt a hand grab her cheek this time gently pulling her face to his. Sasuke eyes half lidded, looked down at her then her lips that was currently holding back a moan. A finger trailed to the hostage's lip and tug onto it till it was free.

His face then descended closing in on his focus target. Stopping mid-way, he let out another whisper, "Please, don't move."

He was centimeter away from her lips and Hinata's mind was at war with herself telling her to move away and not let this happen.

Her mind lost the war, Hinata did what he said and didn't move closing her own eyes waiting for contact. Their lips never touch, the moment was ruin by a loud screeching of a pop song.

"Damn it." Sasuke pulled away, reaching for his back pocket to fetch the interrupter, or should Hinata say, life saver. He answers the phone with a what and turn from her, walking back toward the kitchen. She catches the name that saves her from making a huge mistake, Sakura. She didn't know if she should be upset or not, but not trusting herself she puts more distance between them.

She doesn't hear to much of the conversation but can tell Sasuke was annoyed with his tight posture and his quick nonchalant responses. He glances at her and she looks away not wanting to seem to be intruding on his conversation. She busied herself by fixing some books that was on the coffee table.

"Okay, I'm on the way home."

'Home?' Did she hear right? Hinata pauses from fixing her already straighten books and looks back his way to see him putting on the shirt that he grabbed from the box. 'He found someone else already?'

Hinata felt anger rise inside her, forgetting about the moment that they almost had. She can't believe he would dare try to kiss her if he was already seeing another woman. She should be jumping in joy, but she couldn't find an ounce in her to be happy that he finally moved on. After seconds of watching him messing with his phone, she strolled over to the misfortunate box and picked it up quickly, heading towards the owner.

Sasuke looked up in time to have a box force into his hands.

"Leave," was all she said arm back crossed in front of her, fingernails digging into her arm.

"Hi-"

"Sasuke, I said leave!" Hinata interrupted him with a shout, "Now."

"But, Hinata-"

"Sasuke, please get the fuck out my apartment now!"

With the clear message that she was pissed, and he overstayed his welcome, he moved towards the door. Not glancing back, he opens the door and paused. Seeing Hinata was ready to shout again, he simply let out a deep breath and closed the door behind him without another word. Hinata walked up and locked it. She turned around and pressed her back to cool surface of the door overthrowing the warmth that she just received. Sliding to the floor, Hinata's mind goes blank. She finally got rid of the troublesome box that been a pain in her side since moving here. She should feel joy, but why did she have tears coming down here face?

"Shouldn't I be happy?" She asked out loud waiting for a response, but knowing she wasn't going to get one.

"Shouldn't I?"

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Till next time!

Review!

Hanako

Do not own Characters


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Smoke floated out into the morning crisp air dissipating as it went further out from the owner cigarette. Onyx eyes look over the city down below, not looking at anything while leaning on the rail with one hand propping his head up and the other holding the cigarette. He lifted the cigarette to his mouth, pulling as much of the nicotine he could from the small stick. Trying to relieve the stress that he been dealing with these last seven months. Letting the smoke float around inside him making it toward his lungs. He lifted his head to the sky, letting smoke escape his mouth, creating a big cloud above him. His eyes glazed as his thoughts of that evening played on his mind once again.

He could still feel her body wrap up against him as he held her that fatal afternoon. When he held on to her, he had lost all his senses at that moment. All anger and confusion of wanting answers washed away as he saw her break down in front of him. He doesn't know why he moved to hug her, but hearing that cry that sounded so broken, he couldn't just stand there no matter how angry he was. He still cared for her. They stayed like that for what seem like hours but were just minutes that passed. Sasuke didn't know why but that moment he had wanted to kiss her. His free hand lifted to his lips as he remembered touching her delicate neck with them.

'Sasuke?' He could hear the whisper of his name come from those lips that he desperately wanted to take right then, but a call interrupted the rare moment.

"Fuck." He brought his face down into hands with his elbows still on the rail. He had the old Hinata back. She was still hurting, yes, and so was he, but both had forgotten their pain just for that small moment. His lips were just centimeter from hers, but his damn phone ruined it.

He broke away fast from her to answer the call. During the call he had glanced her way to find her turning away to make it look like she wasn't staring. He had smiled a small one seeing the old Hinata even more. He answered the caller's questions fast, not realizing the damaged he had spoken. Ending the call, he had the box forced into his hand and was kicked out in minutes after hanging up. Sasuke didn't know what could cause such a change in attitude so fast. They were literally seconds' away from kissing.

Lost in his thoughts, he felt his cigarette get pluck from his fingers. Raising his head out from his hands, he looks over to his side to find the culprit taking the last drag of the cigarette. The culprit turns to him, releasing the stolen nicotine from inside them, blowing it into his face. Sasuke closed his eye and took in the smoke that came from those pretty glossed lips next to him.

"Not cool Sakura." He re-opened his eyes and glanced down at the smaller figure standing next to him.

"Well you were just letting it go to waste. So, I took it upon myself and finished it for you." Sakura's teal eyes got smaller when she smiled up at him, nudging him with her elbow. Her long pink hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with strings of hair strung out of place showing she just woken up.

"That was my last one." Sasuke nudge her back with a little more force causing her to almost fall over. Ponytail swinging in air with force.

"Hey, don't take it out me!" She let out a laugh trying to shove back with the same amount force this time. Pouting from the lack of movement he did, she huffed and crossed her arm over her chest, bending over the railing, letting her jade eyes watch the busy morning rush hour come to life down below. "You're up pretty early for a day off."

"Had a rough time sleeping last night."

"Was you thinking of her?" Sakura peeked from the corner of her eyes to see Sasuke go still and look off into the distance. His hair was blocking her view from his face. He didn't answer. He didn't need to answer because she always knew the answer to her own question.

'How can you let this girl rip your relationship to shreds and don't give you a damn answer .' Sakura fingernail buried deep into sleeves of her shirt. ' Not caring how she hurting you, but you keep overlooking that and letting it get to you, why?' Sakura wanted to slap Sasuke with her thoughts, but she refrains from doing that. All it will do is cause problems with their friendship.

"I need another pack of smokes. You want to tag a long?" Sasuke turns to head back into the apartment, turning to Sakura. "While we're out, maybe we can grab breakfast."

"Oh, I like that. Let me get change first." Sakura perked up at the offer, walking next to him. She loops an arm with his, raising her head, she smiles up at him. Deep down she knew this was his way to avoid his problems, and who was she to stop him? She wanted to see Sasuke happy. "You defiantly aren't going out like that though."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Sasuke looked down at his red tank top and black sweats.

"Sasuke really." Sakura raised her perfect arched pink eyebrow at Sasuke putting her free manicured hand on her hip.

"Fine, you damn fashionista." Sasuke said with fake annoyance in his voice and smirked down at her while she stuck her tongue out at him.

The two went into the apartment arms link together laughing together not an ounce of bad thoughts entering their minds. A simple outing is just what they needed.

"So, Hinata how have you been doing over these last few weeks since your last visit with me?"

Hinata looks up from her fumbling fingers and focus her attention up to the woman a few years older than her patiently waiting with pen and pad. The woman with her legs crossed wore a black pencil skirt that fitted her perfectly showing off her curvy figure. A beautiful long sleeve navy blue blouse with ruffles around her neckline, there sitting on the blouse was a simple name tag with Akira written in elegant print on it. Her hair was long and a beautiful burgundy, pinned into a bun sitting perfectly on top today. On her feet was a simple pair of black heels, that she wished she could walk in without nearly killing herself. Hinata could say she was envious of the woman in front of her. She was always envious of how the woman could put together a simple outfit and make it seem so high class.

"I been okay," Hinata answered, feeling tired and drained.

"Are you sure? You seem to be more drained today." The woman scribbled on the pad, looking Hinata up and down with her brown eyes observing her appearance. Hinata felt size up from the scrutiny of the woman gaze, even if she just observing her, she felt judged. Today she wore loose fitted jeans and simple white shirt with a black cat on it with beat up vans on her feet. Hair down in unruly waves with bangs that desperately need trimming soon. Childish for her age 26, but today Hinata didn't have the energy to really care about her appearance.

"I feel really drained, I guess." She puts a piece of her unruly hair behind her ear, looking around the room that she became acquainted with from the past appointments.

"Did anything happen over the past few days to make you feel drained?" Akira asked.

Hinata thought to herself on the reasons of why she could be feeling so drained. It been storming a lot the last few days that been having her on edge and she haven't been able to sleep well with the constant thundering outside. Leaving her awake, to let her thoughts run wild. Letting them run wild back to that night that was still fresh on her mind. Not wanting to think about that, her mind wonders further back into the week and it dawn on her it's been almost a week since her encounter with him.

"Hinata? I know it been raining a lot this past week. Is that what got you down? Akira looked up from her pad that withheld every secret and feelings that Hinata entrusted into her.

"Um…. Yeah that's kind of part of it."

"Is it bringing thoughts of that night?"

"Ye-yeah." Hinata stuttered out her answer feeling tears prick her eyes. She quickly rubs at her eyes, changing the subject. "I saw him."

"Saw him?" Akira's straight form bends forward towards her, scooting closer to edge of her white grand chair, interest peak. "Do you mean your ex?" She questions putting her pad and pen in position to write down every detail.

Hinata nodded her head, feeling a wave of emotions run through her as she thought back toward that afternoon.

"Tell me what happen that day."

"I gave him back the box that I been holding onto since moving."

"That box that was your last tie with him." Akira mentions carefully, watching her as she states this statement out loud. "Tell me do you finally feel relieved to have no more ties with him?"

"I guess…" Hinata was thrilled to finally get rid of that troublesome box, but as quickly as the thrilled hit her, the pleas of his voice echoed inside her head. Thrilled was washed away with guilt.

"Before letting him walk out that door did you tell him the real reason for the breakup?"

Hinata felt the pain of guilt hit her harder. The last session they had; they talked about how before fully breaking all ties with him, she should tell him the truth. She didn't stick to plan at all. She simply shook her head looking back down to fumble with her fingers once more. Feeling like a failure.

"You thought you was going to get closure, but you realized giving back that box without answers wasn't the final straw, don't you?"

Hinata already knew this, giving back the box in fact didn't mean she was finish, she left things unfinished. Meaning she will have to face Sasuke again.

"I know."

"Hinata, why didn't you tell him?"

"I don't know. It was raining that day and making me jittery so when he showed up it didn't help my nerves." Hinata looks up to Akira and watch her write something down on the pad. "I had forgotten that he was actually showing up that day."

"You forgot?"

"Yeah, I don't know how I forgot. It just slipped my mind."

"Hinata you seem to be under a lot of stress since our last meeting." Akira looked over her notes. "I know the meeting was stressing you out, but to forget Hinata, I'm not sure what to say."

"I know."

"Hinata please stop saying I know, the only way I can think this stress will finally stop is to tell him."

"I kno-" Hinata catches herself and kept quiet because she knew all she was doing was giving her cold reality to her situation. "I can't."

"Can't?"

"If I tell him, he might try to come back to fix things."

"What wrong with that Hinata? You seem to still care really deeply for him." Akira asked her with confusion.

"I'm broken." Hinata whispered out.

"Broken…Hinata you're not brok- "

"I am!" Hinata shouted, grabbing her bag she stands up and walks toward the office door ready to exit. She couldn't take hearing another person tell her that she wasn't broken. She knew she was, and the doctors proved that fact. What else did they need to see a full report on her. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Not looking back, she could feel the tears falling down her cheek. She was so tired of crying.

"Hinata, please listen to me, it wasn't you fault." Akira said out of concern for her. "You didn't know that would happen and just what the doctor say doesn't make you broken." Akira pleaded out to the young woman.

These meetings with Hinata, she been trying her hardest to get through to her. Letting her know that the whole situation wasn't something she could control. She wanted her to know she isn't broken. Breaking things off with her loved one and to fully push him away without any knowledge of the truth. She been pushing her to finally tell him, but every time she shuts down and runs away.

"Ms. Akira can I please leave." Hinata voice was a quiet plea with a sniff at the end.

Akira lets a breath of air, "Yes, but hold on let me write you a prescription." Akira walk back towards her desk grabbing her prescription pad out of the top drawer. "This should help with your stress and depression that you seem to be going through."

Akira walks back to the fragile woman and hands over the prescription. Hinata takes it and looks down at it and feels herself is even more broken. Needing medicine just to make it through the day. She stuff the prescription into her bag and said a quiet goodbye, walking out the office, not bothering to schedule another appointment.

"Come on Sasuke let me have another bite!" Sakura whines across the table to Sasuke who was helping himself to another bite of his tomato filled omelet. He slowly chews the bite and enjoys the burst of flavors in his mouth. If he wasn't sitting in a crowded diner and had a whinny pink headed friend across from him, he might just have a moan in delight. So, he simply stares at the whinny woman and took another bite watching her eyes go wide in horror.

"You shouldn't have just got the pancakes." He states to the tearful Sakura. He takes another bite and quickly adds, "The waiter said it was a special for today's breakfast eggs and pancakes."  
"I know, but I didn't think I would eat it all!" Sakura explains and looked down at her simple plate of cut up pancakes and back to Sasuke's plate where his contained pancakes and omelet with sautéed tomatoes on top. "Please Sasuke, just one more bite!" She extends her hand out holding one finger up.

"You said that last time." Sasuke looked at the finger and sips his coffee. "Actually, not just last time, the two other times before that."

"Well…I didn't think it be that good." She scratches the back of her head smiling sheepishly.

"Here is you guys bill." An elderly lady came up with a small clipboard with their bill clipped to it. She smiles at them and placed the clipboard on the table. "Do you guys need anything else?"

"No-"

"Yes ma'am, can I order another stuff tomato omelet to go?" Sasuke interrupted Sakura and place his black credit card on the clipboard. Clipping it to the board, he handed it back to the lady.

"Wait Sasuke, my card." Sakura turns to rummage through her purse for her wallet.

"Sakura its fine, I'm paying." He told the lady and she simply nodded her head smiling.

"Darling, let your friend pay, he is a keeper and cute you better make your move before someone else does." The older woman put a hand on her shoulder and winks at her before moving along to run his card. Sakura face turns beat red. She turns to correct the older woman to explain it wasn't like that, but she was already a few tables down. Turning back around still blushing, Sakura looks up to Sasuke to see his reaction on the woman comment but was surprised to see him not phase but looking down at his phone. 'I guess he didn't hear her.' Sakura felt a pain in her heart but shook it off they was just friends nothing more.

They finish their breakfast with small talk and quiet laughs between the too. Sakura still aiming to steal another bit of Sasuke food and ended up succeeding after the constants please with puppy dog eyes. The older lady brought Sasuke card back during the time and a tied bag containing a hot omelet. Leaving a tip, they both bid goodbyes to the older lady and walk outside to the crowed sidewalk. Sakura out of habit loop her arm with his as they walk towards Sasuke car.

Making it to the car, Sasuke handed the bag to Sakura who gave it a confuse look. "It for you."

Sakura, surprised by the kind gesture, she pulls out her arm from his and gave him a big hug. He gently returns the hug back while saying it wasn't a big deal.

Unknown to them, a pair of lavender eyes was watching.

* * *

Thank you guys so much who reviewed and followed my story! It really means a lot to see the notifications!

Will try my best to have chapter three out soon by next Friday before I head out on a trip next weekend. College and work really been holding me up with this chapter, so I hope its okay for you guys. Really wanted to update today before another long week starts.

Please Review if you can for thoughts so I can see/feel what my viewers think or advice! Even might use some suggestions if it fits in with my plot.

Till next time!

Love Hanako


	3. Chapter 3

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

::Time::

Chapter Three:

* * *

::8 Months Ago::

"I'm… What?"

"You're 6 weeks pregnant."

Hinata's mind went completely blank, not knowing what to say. Six weeks pregnant echoed throughout her head, shocking her to the core. She looks at the doctor who was patiently waiting, letting the news sink in, then down to her stomach. She lifts a shaking hand and places it across her slight small bump that was holding a surprise guest. This whole time she thought she was just bloated. The thought of a living being forming inside her womb made her want to faint right there on the table that she was sitting on. The sound of crinkling paper was made as Hinata adjusted herself trying her best to sit still. She quickly drops the hand that was on her stomach as if she was burned. A wave of emotion was crashing into her, mix with confusion and surprise. This was supposed to be a simple checkup, checking on why she'd been feeling sick and tired lately. The thought of being pregnant never crossed her mind. She was on the pill and they used condoms for backups. How could this possibly happen, they never slipped. Her mind went to Sasuke on what would he think. They talked about having a family in the future and marriage, but not now they were just taking off in their own careers.

"I just had my period." Hinata said weakly, going over the calculation of when they could possibly have had the slip up.

"Was it unusually light?" The doctor asked, throwing off Hinata's mental calculations, having her think back to her last cycle.

Her mind thought back to her last cycle and remembering how it was lighter than any of her other ones and shorter. She didn't think much of it, just thought of it as a simple change to it with her new workout schedule that she started and the stress of her work deadlines for her chapters for work. "It was lighter and short." She replied.

"That was a sign of Implantation bleeding."

"Implantation bleeding," Hinata repeated.

"Yes, implantation bleeding, it usually last for a few days with light bleeding, confused sometimes as a period." The doctor explains, standing from the stool he walks over to the machine that was brought in earlier by a nurse. Putting on gloves with a sound of a snap on each hand, he strolls over to Hinata instructing her to lay back onto the table and lift her shirt up. Hinata did as she was told, laying back onto the hard table she lifted the baggy black shirt which was Sasuke's, stopping right underneath her breast. "This is going to be a little bit cold so bear with me," he squeezes a light blue substance onto her tummy. "This will help us see the embryo."

Hinata flinches as the goo touches the lower part of her abdomen feeling chills go throughout her body. The doctor pressed down lightly spreading out the gel over the bottom half of her stomach. Satisfied, he started making circular motions with his wand motioning for Hinata to look upon the screen. Hinata looks up at the screen only seeing faint shades of black and gray, not getting what the doctor was trying to show her. He waves the wand over her stomach for a couple more seconds till he stops and there on the screen was a small round ball and seconds after the finding a loud beating. The round ball had something inside it beating rapidly, now echoing throughout the small room. Hinata gasps at the sound and adjusted herself toward the screen to realization. She listened closely at the beats that was in sync even as such a high rate of speed, she could make out what the sound was. The sound was a heartbeat not just a heartbeat it was a heartbeat coming from a being inside her that wasn't her.

"Right there Hinata, is your baby."

'I really am pregnant.'

"Sasuke, I'm so glad you made it there safe." Hinata felt a piece of burden of stress lift off her shoulders as she watches her boyfriend get situated on the other end of the facetime call. She glances over to her left and spots the square piece of paper. On the paper was a picture with a questionable project running through her mind. How was she planning on telling him the news, should she tell him now or wait till he gets back. She didn't know what to do. Deciding it wasn't the best time right now she brought her attention back to the facetime call.

"Hinata it was only a four-hour flight." Sasuke's voice faded in and out as he kept moving his phone giving Hinata glimpses of the room he said he would be staying in.

"I know, but anything can happen within four hours, Sasuke!" Hinata explains putting her pale hand on her stomach and thinks 'or can happen within a hot steamy six-minute quickie before work.' She lets out a breath of air thinking back to the memory. Someone just wanted to have sex before work and wouldn't take the pleas of we're going to be late as an excuse to stop. 'I won't be long I swear.' He whispered huskily into her ear as he climbed on top of her. A faint blush appeared onto her face, just like it did when she heard them lust filled word that morning before she gave into desire. Forgetting all about the pill for that day after they both rushed for work and a meeting.

"You're such a worry wart." He places the phone down onto a surface and pokes his head into view smirking.

"I'm not a worry wart!" She puffs out her cheeks and pouts.

"It's okay worry wart. I feel honor to have a sexy girlfriend worry about me." Sasuke winks at her, causing Hinata to puff out cheeks to darken. "Even sexy when looking like a blowfish." He lets out a deep chuckle and walks out of camera view with Hinata screaming his name.

Hinata face shot red, she was sure that she looks like Sasuke favorite food right now, a tomato. Feeling her heated cheeks with her free hand from her stomach, she watches as her boyfriend unpack. Moving in and out of screenshot, her mind once again starts to wonder. This was going to be the first time that they were going to be apart since being together in their two-year relationship, after one year they decided to move in together. He was off helping his brother with their family company in his hometown, while Itachi was preparing for his bundle of joy with his wife Izumi. She was getting ready to burst any day now and she demanded Itachi to take a few weeks to be home with her and their daughter. Itachi gave in easily and asked Sasuke for help for three weeks so he could be home. Sasuke didn't bat an eye to his elder brother request and flew out the next week to help after situating stuff in the baby company of the family growing company that he runs. Here they are, Sasuke back in his hometown unpacking in a guest room in his brother house. Hinata was thinking of joining him but couldn't because of meetings for her book that she is planning on releasing in a few months if everything went as planned. It was quiet in their two-bedroom condo. It was never too noisy with the two of them here and Shadow lodging around. With it just being her and Shadow here by themselves it felt different. The comfortable silence was replaced with silence to strange to her liking.

"Hinata, hey are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine." Hinata bubble of thought was interrupted by a concerned Sasuke face back into view. He was now prop up by a red pillow, his shoulder length black hair clashing against the pillow. His eyes were trained on her looking for something. Hinata gives him a reassuring smile to let him know she was okay on the outside, but on the inside, she was in a mess.

Seeming to not find anything Sasuke tilts his head and ask "How was the doctor? Did they tell you why you been sick lately?"

Hinata pauses before answering and quickly looks back to the picture, slowly reaching for it, she stops in mid grab and pulls back. 'I'm so nervous…' she discourages herself for attempting.

"Hinata?"

"It just a bug that's going around no big deal." Hinata shrugs her shoulders. Sasuke eyes still trained on her making an invisible sweat drop form on her forehead. She tried her best to make It believable. He could easily read her and right now she didn't want him to see something is wrong. That wrong was slowly growing inside her right now.

"A bug." Sasuke looks doubtful.

"Yup just a bug, nothing to worry about." Hinata nodding her head and voice pitch going high, a sign that she was lying and before Sasuke could question her she turns the camera to Shadow who just happened to jump on their bed. "Look Sasuke, Shadow came to say hi! Aren't you going to miss your daddy?" Hinata cringed when she said the word daddy.

The cat simply stared at phone and let out a loud meow. Shadow then looked up at her with his blue eyes with a what she would she guess is 'what the hell are you doing,' look. The cat turns away and jumps off the bed like he knew she was using him as a distraction. "Where are you going Shadow?" Hinata whines watching her distraction walk away. Fluffy black tail was the last thing she sees leaving out the bedroom door. She hears her name being called out again from the phone bringing the phone camera back to her view. The annoyance of being ignored was starting to be evident by the look he was giving her. His mouth was angle into a frown and eye bows knitted together, his eyes bore into her making her nervous.

"Hinata what's wrong?" The tone of his voice turned serious meaning no playing around.

"Nothing's wrong."

"You know I can tell when you're lying. For real Hinata, what did the doctor say?" He pressed on not dropping the subject. Hinata look back over to the picture and back at Sasuke, he was patiently waiting for her to explain to him what was wrong. Her stomach turned inside out, and she felt the urge to go puke.

"Sasuke um, I…"

_Knock, knock _

Hinata pauses and listen to a door being open.

"Sasuke, father is here, and he wants to speak with you about the next few weeks about the company." A voice calls out to him, Sasuke sits up from his prop position and looks over to his right. Hinata couldn't see who he was looking at, but by the voice she heard she knew it had to be Itachi.

"Can't he hold on I'm talking to Hinata about something important."

"You know how father is Sasuke, he doesn't like to be put on hold." Itachi says.

"Sasuke go on and speak with you father, I swear its nothing really I'm perfectly fine just have a bug." Hinata did her best to sound normal with the lie she was telling him. "We can talk later okay. Oh, and hi Itachi!"

"Hinata, hope you are well." Itachi responds to her outside of screen shot, but loud enough to be heard.

"I'm doing fine, thank you." Sasuke turns his head back towards her clearly annoyed by being disturbed. He mumbled something under his voice and Hinata caught bits and pieces, about old man and impatient ass. Hinata giggles at her boyfriend antics. "Bye Sasuke."

Sasuke bid her with a small nod and ended the call.

"I'm pregnant."

The truth slips out with ease as the screen goes blank and back to her video log of calls, she tosses the phone onto the bed as she falls back onto a fluffy pillow behind her, letting out a frustrating puff of air. Her pale eyes trace out little shapes on the ceiling popcorn trying to distract herself. It was so easy for her to say those two words after he vanished off her screen. She couldn't tell if she was nervous about him being mad and not wanting anything to do with her, she highly doubts, but she knew that it could be a small chance. Sasuke was moving up in the company that his family build here in Landsome. He wanted his portion of the new company to build up to match Itachi takeover of the first company. He always told her, he wanted to prove to their father that he knew what he was doing, and he could run a company just like Itachi. He didn't need any distraction right now, and with a baby in the picture she feared the worst.

Hinata turns her head over to left and finds the untouched picture that she left lying there on his side of the bed, since she came home. She reached for it and brought the picture up into the air blocking her view of the ceiling. The picture was of the ultrasound that the doctor gave her after the appointment and on it was the image that proves she was carrying a life inside her. She couldn't make out anything but the circular object sitting in the middle of the picture. A small tear forms in the corner of her eyes, out of joy, kind of, out of fear, that hits her hard in the heart. She couldn't fully say she was happy she didn't know what she was feeling, besides fear. Bringing the picture down she laid it gently against her stomach. Pushing away all the negative thoughts, she let her mind wonder off into dreamland. Dreaming of a baby being held by Sasuke with her sitting next to him. The baby had a full head of dark hair matching his, with gray eyes staring up at him with a big toothless smile and him doing the same right back. Making the real Hinata smile while she continues to dream on.

::2 Weeks Later::

'Ouch.'

A minor unexpected cramp shot through her lower abdomen, causing Hinata to stop in her tracks and hunch over wincing in pain. The pain felt like someone stabbed her out of nowhere. Her hands found the spot adding pressure trying to stop the pain. She stayed hunch over till the pain went away.

"Hinata are you okay?" A set of heels appeared in front of her. Hinata straighten her form and meet eyes with her dear friend and manager, Ino. A look of concern expresses her face.

"I'm fine, Ino. Just had a bad period cramp." Hinata wave off her friend concern look and walked ahead of her grabbing Ino hand pulling her along ignoring another small pain that shot hit her. "Come on Ino we're going to be late for the meeting."

She hasn't told anyone of the growing baby in her stomach, she felt that it was right to tell Sasuke first. It was starting to get hard with hiding the secret from her family and friends, especially Ino who was very perspective. She was two months pregnant now and she was starting to show more. She been hiding the bump best she could with dresses that didn't hug her curvy figure and bagging shirts. Thankfully it wasn't uncommon for her, so Ino's perceptiveness didn't catch on. The last couple of weeks though have been a roller-coaster ride and she finally felt like she was happy with being pregnant still nervous, but the ride of emotions was over. She was ready to get on the next roller-coaster that lead her to having a baby. She couldn't wait for Sasuke to get home, to tell him the news. A smile plastered on her face as she thought of his reaction. The smile that she saw in her dream was still stuck in her head, He look so ecstatic watching the baby smile up at them waving its hands. Hinata couldn't figure out the sex of the baby from the dream with the baby being so young, but deep down she thought it was a girl. 'Only one more week and He'll be home.' She thought.

"Here." Hinata stops in mid stride and turned around to Ino who pulled a loose to scavenge through her big purple purse. Her tongue stuck out on the side of mouth as her eyes scanned over the contents in the purse. The sound of the rustle had Hinata tilt her head to side as she watches the woman pull out a small pill bottle that read Aleve. She opens the bottle with quickness, shaking out two pills and grabs onto her hand and puts two small blue pills in it. "Take those. Those bitches be helping me through those motherfucking cramps."

"Ino, language!"

"Hinata we grown I think it's okay to say a few cuss words." Ino patted her friend on the back, blue eyes scanning the hallway till she spotted what she was looking for. "Look there's a water fountain over there. You go ahead and go take them and I go ahead into the meeting room." She pointed her finger over to a fountain a little way down the hallway.

Hinata nodded her head, watching Ino go off into the room down another hallway. She walks over to fountain and stops next to it. She looks over her shoulder making sure she was by herself, no Ino in sight. She pulls open her purse looking through it, pulling out a white sheet of folded up paper. Unraveling it she read over the words that was type on the paper and sign. She looks down at the two pills and back at the paper. "I can't take these." Hinata mutters to herself looking at the list of medicines she could take for pain while pregnant, Aleve not being one of them.

Hinata looks back over her shoulder and back to the pills, she places them in the paper folding the paper back up and puts it back into her purse. Before moving to go back toward the meeting room, another stabbing pain shot through her, this time in the lower part of her back. Hinata eyes grew wide and a short cry was let out as she leans onto the wall desperately trying her best to sooth the pain with her hands. This pain was slightly worse then what she felt earlier, her breathing came out in pants as she tried to get through the pain. A single tear ran down her face, quickly wiping it away she pushes off the wall. Hinata steadies herself still panting. She walks back down the hallway, praying that whatever this pain was, it will be gone soon.

'It has to be my body adjusting.' Hinata remembers back to the doctor explaining what she should be experience the first few months. How she might experience body aches adjusting to carry around a baby.

::4 Hours Later::

Hinata felt much better after her nap she hasn't felt another pain since she left her meeting that went great for her book, giving her the go ahead to finish writing it. She sent Sasuke a quick text giving him the updates on the book. Not waiting for a reply, she stretches her arms above cracking her fingers in the process, shaking off any stiffness that was left from her nap. Finding a comfortable spot on the navy sectional in their spacious living room with legs prop on the matching ottoman. She clicks on her laptop waiting for it boot up. Hinata took notice of the window behind her and watches the cloud turn gray signaling a storm was approaching. A beep catches her attention, she reaches for her phone next to her and reads the text of congrats from Sasuke and a picture tag with it. Hinata look over the picture and felt butterflies, he sent her a picture of a week old Asumi. Asumi had a full head of dark hair just like Itachi and Izumi and her eyes matches them as well. She had a small smile on the picture and finger in grasp, from the angle she could guess it must be Sasuke's.

Since the birth of Asumi, she had seen a change in him, a change in a father role type of way instead of just being an uncle. Every time they facetime since she been born, Sasuke always had her with him wrap up in a princess pink blanket. Letting Itachi and Izumi get rest from a long day coping with being new parents. Hinata cooed at the sight, it melted her heart and it eased her mind down some when she watches the moments between the two. Sasuke gently rocking her to sleep or saying sweet things to her. At those times to felt herself wanting to slip and tell him right at that moment that she was pregnant, but she kept it to herself wanting to do it in person with the ultrasound.

Hinata sent heart emojis and she a cutie pie text. Setting the phone down she types in her password and starts scrolling through her save documents and opens the saved chapters. Finding the spot, she left off at, she types away on her laptop letting the rest of her evening turn to nighttime. After some time, rain softly pelts at the window, the sound was soothing to her helping her keep concentration. Not noticing the flashes of lightening dancing across the sky. Keeping focus, Hinata felt her nose twitch, pausing in mid-sentence, the twitch happens again, she lets out a loud achoo. Rubbing her nose, Hinata felt wet between her legs. Confused, she gets up and reaches for her phone checking the time It was only 8:32. Hinata heads off towards the bathroom passing by an unconscious Shadow on his back.

A ding went off from her phone, she stops to check. Before she could read the sender name, an unbearable pain shot up her stomach, heaving her forward onto the floor letting out a cry of discomfort. The cries were blocked out by a roaring crash of thunder. Hinata felt another surge of pain climb up her stomach, hands find their way around her stomach, another scream of agony came from her lips, tears spurring down her face. The torment of these surges wasn't going away. Her stomach felt like it was scorching.

'Something is wrong.'

Hinata tries to stand but goes pale when she was able to, she felt a gush of moisture run down her bare legs as she straightens up. She Gradually lowers her hand down touching the fluid, letting out a shriek of horror. On her hand was blood. She tugs up her dress with the bloody hand and quickly drops it, trails of blood were flowing down her leg creating a small puddle of blood around her feet. Another stabbing pain hit her; she cries out again blocked by another roar of thunder. Hunched over in pain, she takes small steps towards the restroom, leaving a trail of blood following her on the white carpet. She makes it inside the bathroom, not getting a chance to make it the toilet, another gush of fluid drips out of her. Hinata's mind was racing, not understanding what was going on. Fear was rising inside her as another pain rips through her, she was all alone. She falls to the floor and let her cries be blocked out by another sound of thunder. She holds up her phone and finds the first number that she can find through her teary eyes.

She could hear the ringing on the other line, the call seemed to be ringing forever. The thundering outside and the heaving pelting of rain hitting the apartment outside wasn't helping Hinata. She was hyperventilating and she needed someone here with her now. The line still ringing another shot of stabbing pain shot into the lower abdomen. She bits down into her fist, not caring about the metal taste that found her tongue, she lets out another scream.

"Hinata?"

"I…I ne…ed…" Hinata couldn't finished the sentence before letting another suffering cry slips through her chap lips tears falling down her face harder.

"Hinata? Hinata! What's wrong?" A female voice broke into her cries, Hinata clearly not hearing her.

"So… Something wro..ng"

"Wrong? Hinata, I don't understand."

"There's blood, a lot of it, Hanabi. It won't stop!" Hinata cries into the phone scaring, Hanabi to death.

"Blood? Hinata, what's going on? Why is there blood? Did you hurt yourself?"

Hinata screams into phone again, letting the phone slip through her loosen shaken fingers.

"Hinata, I'm coming over now!"

Hinata didn't hear her though, the pain was becoming unbearable. Breathing was becoming harder, she falls onto her side in a fetal position, hands moving to her stomach. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew something terrible was happening to her baby. 'please no, don't take my baby away' she pleads into her head. Blood was pooling around her as she cried, rain crying along with her, the thunder mimicking her loud wails. Shadow meows loudly walking around his owner, rubbing his small head across hers. Trying to comfort her with the best of his ability. Hinata doesn't know how long she stayed on the floor, but the constant booms of the thunder were scaring her. She felt so alone and scared. In the distance she could hear pounding on the front door, before a muffle cry of her name being called out repeatedly. Hinata looks up towards the open door, another whisper of agony slips out, hearing footsteps towards the hallway leading to the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh, Hinata!" Hanabi eyes widen at the sight of the trail of blood. She follows the trail gasping in horror at the sight she was seeing. Shadow raises his head at the intruder going into attack mode crouching down into a hiss. "It's okay Shadow, its me." Hanabi pushing the wet locks out her face and glances pass the calming cat to her sister who eyes held lifeless tears slipping down her face.

She rushes to her sister side pushing her bangs out of her face wiping the tears away. Her eyes roam over Hinata checking for an injury. It was a bloody mess and she couldn't find the source where the blood was coming from. Hinata arms tighten around her stomach as she lets a long cry out. This gains Hanabi attentions and tries to push away her sister hand till she pulled away in shock. A small bulge was protruding out. "Hinata, your pregnant?!"

Hinata doesn't say a word as she watches the shock and confusion mask her younger sibling face. Hanabi's mind race with questions, but it wasn't the time to fish for answers. She pulls out her phone and dials 911 waiting for the operator to pick up. A rumble of thunder made another appearance making Hinata sink more into her crumbling frame and making Hanabi jump slightly. "It's okay, I'm here." Hanabi pats Hinata back soothing her deteriorating sister. Hanabi catches Shadow looking on "It's okay Shadow, everything is going to be alright."

A voice finally comes alive on the other end of the call and she franticly spews out information they needed; her panic rises as the pool of blood grows bigger. "She won't stop bleeding." She screams in panic as she pulls onto a white towel hanging on a rail not too far and tries to nudge it between Hinata legs. "She is pregnant. I don't know how far. I don't know, Hinata, honey how far along are you."

Hinata doesn't say a word.

"Hinata, please, how far?"

"Two." Hinata says underneath her breath Hanabi barely catches it. She relies the message into the phone.

"Okay, thank you. Hinata they are sending out an ambulance now, they be here soon!" Hanabi brings her full attention back to her sister tears she didn't know when it started flowed down here face.

The time flew between the two, strangers entered into the bathroom brought Hinata back into reality asking for to lay onto her back. Questions flew at her and she heard each one, but Hanabi took over for her trying her best to answer with her little knowledge on her condition. Hinata listen in, not fully focusing on anything that they were saying. She thinks she hears her phone ping not too far from her stretch out legs but none of them seems to notice as they continue with the question. A stranger face came into view, bright blue eyes filled with authority and compassion. On his face he had lines stretch out, making it seem like had whiskers. His blond hair matted to head from the rain.

"Ma'am my name is Naruto, we going to put you on the stretcher now, okay?" His voice filled into Hinata head and she slowly nodded emptiness taking over. "Okay, come on Lee."

"Right!"

Being placed on the stretcher, Hinata mind goes blank and eyes close. She awakes to the smell of antiseptic giving off the hospital smell. Her pale eyes open and all she see is a dim room, turning her head she sees a Iv placed in her arm and out the corner of her eyes, a figure in the corner with their head down made a movement. It was Hanabi and she was praying with a few sniffs mix into the prayers.

"Hanabi?" Hinata's voice sounded so weak.

"Hinata!" She was by her sister side in an instant, grabbing hold to her hand. Hinata free hand reached out and whip the tears away coming from the matching set of eyes they shared. "Oh Hinata, I was so scared." A new set of tears formed and Hinata felt horrible to make her sister worry about her. She never saw Hanabi cry growing up, it was always her.

"I'm okay." She mumbles truly not knowing if she is or not.

_Knock, knock._

Both women brought the attention to the door her doctor was standing in with a tight frown plastered on his face. "How are you feeling, Hinata?" He walks over to the other side of her. His eyes coming clearer for her to see. They looked sad.

"I'm okay." An uneasy feeling sinks in and she notices Hanabi looking away trying to conceal her body shaking. "Doctor, is my baby okay?" Hinata sits up and got welcomed with silence. Hinata looks between the two both not liking the silence. "IS MY BABY OKAY?" Hinata shouts with fury and anxiousness.

"Hinata, calm down." Hanabi was back at her sister side trying to push her back to lay down by her shoulder, Hinata pushed her off, anger rising.

"Doctor please tell me, is my baby okay?"

"I'm so sorry to inform you but, Hinata, you had a miscarriage. You lost the baby."

'No.'

'No.'

"NO! NOT MY BABY." Hinata's screams could be heard out in hallway, nurses gave each other knowing looks that sat at the nurse's station. Listening to a grieving mother of a lost child. "Please tell me your lying." Hinata voice broke down into a small hushed voice.

"I'm sorry."

Hinata world that night was crushed into pieces, the loss of her unborn baby was weighing in her mind. An innocent life that was forming in her was suddenly gone. Hinata loss a piece of herself that night and she doesn't know how she would ever recover. Hanabi's arms wrap around her, but Hinata doesn't feel them, she doesn't feel anything. She was numb and she didn't know if she could feel ever again. 'I'm not pregnant anymore.'

A single tear fell, before it rained.

* * *

Hey guys, I know I'm a day late but work killed me this week, but I'm happy that its not that late! I really hope you guys enjoying reading the trauma that's finally give you insight in on what's going on with out lovely Hinata. Is this all that happens to her or is there more, you have to stay buckle in to find out more. lol

Please review and give me your thoughts on the chapter! Writing this story is really me stepping out of my comfort zone. I learning how to become a better writer so bare with me. Thanks again!

Review!

Follow!

Favorite!

~LovelyHanako~


End file.
